


White Day - Gratitude

by dark_as_leila



Series: Kagakuro White Day [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagakurowhiteday, M/M, Underwear, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds that he is very thankful for Aomine's present giving advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day - Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just continued the theme from yesterday because LAZY. Kagami is very grateful that Kuroko put his present on. Very grateful. The pervert.

Kuroko surveyed himself critically in the bathroom mirror, turning slightly so he could get a more complete view of the underwear from behind. He knew pride and vanity were sins, but he couldn’t help thinking that he looked good. The négligée fitted well; a little loose over the chest, which was to be expected, but not so much that it was obvious and the briefs hugged his hips nicely. He would have to commend Kagami on getting the size correct. The white of the underwear accentuated the colour of his skin and hair and overall the effect was pleasing. Now all there was to do was make sure his own opinion correlated with Kagami’s.

Kuroko slipped from the bathroom and padded quietly back to the living room. Kagami was where he had left him, sat on the couch. He had his head bowed and was dealing with his apparent restlessness by jigging his leg quickly. As usual, he didn’t hear Kuroko approaching him and only when he was stood in front of the other boy did he make his presence known by clearing his throat a little. Kagami jumped, like every time, and looked up slowly. Starting at Kuroko’s bare toes, his eyes slid up the slender legs and slid quickly over the hint of the panties he could see under the lacy edge of the négligée, not allowing himself to linger as he could already feel himself losing the small amount of self control he possessed. The flimsy fabric of the underwear both hid and revealed Kuroko’s form beautifully; he could just about see the flush of Kuroko’s nipples, a rosy pink that matched the colour of his cheeks when Kagami’s eyes had finally made their final stop on his face and all he could do was stare, words failing him.

“You…,” Kuroko began, voice a little husky. He cleared his throat, “You look like you’re seeing something you like very much.”

Kagami swallowed again, his mouth terribly dry, “I am, you look… God, Kuroko, you look so… well… hot!”

Kuroko let out a surprised laugh.

“I’m sorry, my brain isn’t fully functioning right now, but you look beautiful. Really beautiful,” Kagami managed hands raising to grasp Kuroko’s.

“I think, given the circumstances, you could use my first name,” Kuroko teased.

Kagami’s face went bright red, “Idiot! I’m having a hard enough time as it is!”

“Was that a pun, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, completely straight faced though his eyes danced with mirth.

“Shut up,” Kagami responded, nothing but fondness in his tone, “And if I’m using your first name, then you should be using mine too.”

“If you like, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, eyes dropping shyly.

Kagami groaned at that, tugging Kuroko closer so he could slip his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, large hands resting along Kuroko’s back, a warm weight as his fingers ran along the edge of the panties, “I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Kagami said earnestly before placing a kiss just below Kuroko’s collar bone, above the top edge of the négligée, “Thank you, Tetsuya,” he murmured against his skin and Kuroko’s breath hitched.

“I believe I am the lucky one,” Kuroko responded as he slipped into Kagami’s lap and twined his arms around broad shoulders. Their lips met and as they kissed Kuroko let his fingers slide through Kagami’s hair, tugging lightly as Kagami’s fingers slid below the waist band of the briefs, stroking Kuroko’s skin lightly.

Kagami made a muffled noise of annoyance against Kuroko’s lips, and as he pulled away, Kuroko could see the frown adorning the handsome face.

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko questioned, worry across his face.

“God damn it,” Kagami huffed, “I’m going to have to by the idiot Aomine a stupid present for this, aren’t I?”

Kuroko laughed before kissing the crease between Kagami’s eyebrows and his irritated expression eased, “It’s always good to show your gratitude,” Kuroko said before silencing any further complaints with a firm kiss. Kagami didn’t complain again. For several hours.


End file.
